Second Chances
by Wandering Seas
Summary: What if Bianca diAngelo never really died? What if she was taken by her father, then later, when he felt guilty, she was returned? Would she still be a Hunter? Would she go to camp? Would she escape with her life, or be trapped again in the Underworld as soon as she's free? Set somewhere in the Lost Hero.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n I don't own PJATO. Pooh. **

**Book of the update: the Sands of Time (Hermux Tantamoq Adventures) by Michael Hoeye**

Chapter 1

"Bianca, are you happy here?" he asks me. I make a noncommittal shrug. He looks forward again, thinking. "If you had the choice to leave, would you?" _if I could leave? I _can't_ leave. I died. That's the fact. Dead people don't just _leave_ the Underworld. But if I could… if I could leave, I would ._he seems to see this on my face, and points out in the distance, where I see three old women. And when I say old, I mean _old._ They are all sitting in rocking chairs, calmly knitting and staring at me from the Fields of Asphodel. The middle one holds up a piece of yarn, and I can see that it is black, with silver threads woven into it. She moves her hands farther down the yarn, coming to a stop above a break in the threads: the yarn is almost in two pieces, held together by just one or two black threads. I look at my father, who isn't meeting my eyes, and then back to the old women. The one on the left sets her knitting in her lap, and takes the yarn from the middle one, once again holding it up, stopping her fingers above the one broken spot.

Suddenly, I know what this is. "Are those….the Fates?" I ask, not really expecting an answer, "and that cord, is…is it….." I had been about to ask if it was mine, yet I knew that was impossible. That cord wasn't cut. Mine would be: I was dead. The one on the right takes the yarn and pulls it tight, so tight that I think the threads will break, and whoever it is will die. But no, she lets it loose again and, looking straight at me, she slowly ties the two sides together, making the yarn solid once more; repairing the break.

As fast as they appeared, the women are gone, leaving me alone again with Hades.**(a/n and all the people who are dead, but that just doesn't seem right there.) **looking down at my arms, I notice that they are no longer translucent, like before I saw the Fates. I reach over and tough my father on his arm and my hand doesn't melt away as it gets near godly skin. My mind goes back to what he asked me earlier_: if you had the choice to leave, would you?___And I start to get it. Slowly, I turn to look at him again. "Father….that was my life cord wasn't it?" he remains silent, confirming my guess. "But it wasn't broken. Even before the Fates knotted it." silence. "Does that mean… does that mean that I was never dead?" my anger flares as he yet again gives me no explanation, no answer. I push it down to ask one last question. "why?" he looks at me and I can see the apology in his eyes. I push myself up from the dead grass, and walk off into the shadows, leaving Hades sitting alone with his guilt.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I don't own PJATO…blah, blah, blah…..**

**Book of the update: Tunnels series by Gordon and Williams (co-authors)**

Chapter 2

As soon as I step out of the shadows, I back away in fear. I can see myself, lying in a mass of burnt cords and wires, injured and knocked out. Looking around, I realize I am inside of Talos, where I "died", when I meant to go to Camp Half-Blood to find the Hunters. I'll bet Hades interfered with my shadow-traveling. I wouldn't put anything past him now.

Suddenly, I (the other me) open my eyes, and look at myself (**A/N this is so weird to write.)**, smiling. At myself. I walk over and kneel down, not sure what to do. _Is there just going to be two Bianca diAngelo's in the world now? Will this one die? _My questions are answered when I feel myself (me, me, not the other me.)Being pulled towards the injured me. I have to close my eyes as a bright light flashes, and when I open them and blink, I realize that I must've fallen over, because I'm on my back on the junk. As I try to sit up, everything hurts. I look down at myself and see that I am covered in cuts and bruises, and my skin feels tingly, like electricity. The other me is gone, so I stand up again, looking around. In the shiny inside of Talos' leg, I see my reflection, and it startles me so much that I do fall backwards, landing on the jumble of wires. Slowly standing up again, I look at myself again: I have a huge gash down my cheek and a wild look in my eyes. My hair is standing on end, and my pale skin seems red, as if I was sunburned. What scares me the most is how old I look. I have to be at least 14, though when I died, I was 12, and I was 12 when I left the Underworld. Freaky.

**A/N that was a really stupid way to end it "freaky", but I didn't know what else to say.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I don't own Bianca or the series. Crud.**

**Book of the update: the Shadow Thieves (the Cronus Chronicles) by Anne Ursu**

Chapter 3

When I am finally able to pull myself out of Talos, I look around. Not much has changed since I saw the junkyard past, except now there's a lot of burnt or crushed junk. Stepping carefully over golden refrigerators and magic bows, I make my way out of the junkyard, ending up on a long stretch of road, with no one there and nowhere to go. _Great, I just get out of the Underworld, and now I'll have to go back when I die of thirst or heatstroke? Awesome._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PAGE BREAK!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I am actually trudging. I didn't know that people could actually trudge; I thought that was only in books when the author didn't want to use "walk".

Just when I think that I will pass out, I see this truck drive up behind me, and stop. I stop, too; maybe I could hitch a ride.

The boy driving the truck looks about 15, and he looks trustworthy enough, so when he asks if I need a ride, I gladly nod yes, and get in the car, hoping Lady Artemis will forgive me for riding with a boy.

"I'm Tristan, by the way."

"I'm Bianca."

He smiles. "Pretty name. Where are you headed, anyway?" I shrug, and he keeps talking, "by the way, what happened to you? You look kind of…" he trails off. I wince, about to reply, when his eyes widen. "Not that you don't look good or anything. It's just that, you're kind of beat up, and you have bits of metal stuck in your hair."

I frown. "Again? I thought that I got it all out! And you didn't offend me. I know that I look like crap." He stares, waiting for an answer. When I don't reply, he gives it up.

"Do you want some water? I know that it can get pretty hot out there."

"Yes, please." I take the bottle and drink about half of it. He chuckles, and I stick my tongue out at him. (I know real mature, right?) Before I know it, we're both laughing our heads off.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I don't own PJATO…blah, blah, blah…..**

**Book of the update: Seekers series by Erin Hunter**

Chapter 4

"Thank you so much, Tristan. Is there any way that I could pay you back? Without money, cause I'm broke." I say as we part at the gas station to some town in Arizona **(A/N I think that's where the junkyard was…I'm too lazy to go get my book, **_**all the way in the other room**_** and look it up.)**Tristan looks sad for a moment, and then covers it up. "You could go on a date with me."

He smiles. I don't. "Um…no. any _other_ way?"

His face falls. "oh, no. it's fine. See you around, Bianca." I wave as he drives off, feeling kind of sad.

I am perfectly fine, walking along, until the earth starts moving underneath me. I catch myself before I fall over, and cling to the streetlight nearest me.

This wasn't an earthquake or anything, I'd been through those; the earth was literally grabbing my ankles and pulling me down. I climb the streetlight pole and hang there, watching the earth creep up towards my feet.

I reach back for my Hunter's bow, which always appears when I needed it, but it isn't there. Not thinking too much of it, I take out my hunting knife and hack away at the dirt and grass. I probably look dumb, hanging halfway up a streetlight, attacking dirt. this is an all-time low for me.

**A/N sorry for the short chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I don't own PJATO or HOO**

**Book of the update: Bambi by Marjorie Benton Cooke**

Chapter 5

I learned from an older demigod in some fast food restaurant that Gaea, the earth mother, was rising, and that she was extremely dangerous, even in her sleeping state. I haven't stayed in one place for too long, afraid that she would get me. I'm looking for the Hunters, or even for Camp Half-Blood in New York. Problem is, every time I stay somewhere long enough to get directions to Long Island, I am attacked by Gaea or a monster that smelled me, and get lost again. Stupid demigod stench. Stupid Hades. It's his fault I smell like that. His fault that I'm not sitting with the Hunters right now, petting a wolf or speaking with Lady Artemis. His fault that I was _dead_ for _5 and a half years!_

**A/N sorry for the short and pathetic chapter. I'm typing on a different computer, and my pre-written chapter is on mine at home. Sorry, ya'll. By the way, this is set after The Lost Hero, when they're still building the boat.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N in the last chapter, I realized that I said she was dead for 5 and a half years. I meant to write 2 and a half. Sorry, I hit the wrong key. By the way, I'm not Rick Riordan….**

**Book of the update: Eclipse by Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 6

I'm walking. Just walking. I would've had a bike; there were plenty of opportunities to steal one, but I've learned my lesson: stealing is bad. And so are giant metal toes.

"Bianca?" I turn, reaching for the bow and quiver of arrows on my back. Once again, it isn't there. I frown before looking up. "Hey, it is you!"

I smile and walk over to Tristan. "What are you doing all the way out here? Last I saw you, you were in Arizona!"

He chuckles. "I could ask you the same thing. Still not decided where you're going?"

I shake my head. "No, I'm actually looking for someone. Some…friends of mine, but they travel a lot, and I'm not sure where they are at the moment", I say, thinking of the Hunters and Lady Artemis.

He shows me his blinding white smile once more, reminding me of Apollo, just less….Apollo. "Maybe I can help? Who exactly are you looking for?"

"Oh, trust me, you wouldn't know them." _If you _had_ ever met them, you would be a jackalope right now_, I add silently. "So…where are you going?"

His smile wavers for a moment. "Dunno. Just going, I guess."

I scrunch my brow in confusion, but decide that it's none of my business. "Oh." We fall into a comfortable silence, walking down the empty sidewalk. Suddenly, a shadow passes over us. I look back to see the biggest hellhound I've ever seen, and that's saying something, considering how much time I spent down in the Underworld.

Tristan turns too. "What the heck is that?"

I reach back for my bow again, but it's still not there. Growling in frustration, I pull my twin hunting knives out of their sheaths on my arms. "Tristan, just go away. Please." He backs away but doesn't leave. Ignoring him, I run up to the beast, slashing and whirling my daggers like a madman…or madwoman. Eventually, all that's left is monster dust and some brownish fur floating around my face. I wipe off my knives and put them away before turning around to see Tristan, mouth wide open, and brown eyes widened in shock. "That was….amazing."

**A/N I hope that this makes up for the 2-sentence chapter that I had last week…**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I don't own PJATO or HOO. Sorry for the late update; my computer had mental issues ;P**

**Book of the update: Dragon Flight by Jessica Day George**

Chapter 7

I fiddle nervously with the bottom of my shirt and look at Tristan. He deserves an explanation. I take a deep breath. "Tristan, this may sound crazy, but hear me out. Have you ever heard d of the Greek gods?"

Tristan suddenly looks very nervous. "Yes…"

"Well…they're real." He drops the nervous look and puts on an-obviously fake-shocked face. I narrow my eyes at him. "Tristan…."

He looks at the ground. "Yes?"

"Did you know this already?" he nods slowly. "Are you a….um, are you a-"

"I'm not a demigod, if that's what you're asking." His voice is harsh and his brown eyes seem to be looking right into my soul. I stay silent, deciding that it's none of my business, no matter how badly I want to know.

We're walking in a slightly awkward silence when Tristan speaks up. "I'm sorry about before, Bianca, I just…."

I cut in quickly. "It's alright. If you don't want to tell me, then it's none of my business."

He smiles at me gratefully. "So, I'm guessing you are? A demigod, that is?" I nod. "Who's your parent?"

I fidget uncomfortably. "I'd rather not say, if that's alright."

Tristan smiles his Apollo-like smile again. "I think I owe you at least that."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I have a secret. I'm really a man named Rick Riordan. NOT! I don't own PJATO. Or Bianca. I do own Tristan. And my shoes.**

**Book of the update: Falcon Quinn by Jennifer Finney Boylan**

Chapter 8

"So…who are these friends of yours?"

I mentally groan. He won't give it up, will he? "I already told you that I can't tell you."

"So….you're telling me that you've already told me that you can't tell me? Geez, that's confusing."

I smile a bit. "Why do you want to know so bad anyways?"

"Uh…I actually don't know. Just curious, I guess. Why can't you tell me?"He counters.

This time, I do groan out loud. "Never mind. I'm going to turn you into a jackal!"

"Fine, fine. Wait, what?"

I laugh. "Never mind. Are you following me?" he shrugs. "Don't you have a home to go to or anything? People that will miss you? Because I'm going all the way across the country and back probably."

He smiles. "Then I'll get back once we go all the way across the country and back."

I hear thunder in the distance, soon followed by lightning. "Oh wonderful." I mumble, crossing my arms over the burnt and filthy silver t-shirt given to me by Zoe. A rain drop hits my cheek and drips into my mouth. I spit it out when I taste salt. Thanks, Uncle P. "My family hates me." I mutter quietly, but Tristan still hears.

"What?"

I laugh, realizing how that would have sounded to anyone who didn't know of my father. "Not important. I was talking to myself."

"Where are we going anyway?" I stop in my tracks, realizing that I have no idea. "You don't know, do you?"

"Um…no…?"

**A/N another short chappy. *sigh* they will get better, I promise. To those of you who think Bianca is OC, she is more quiet and shy before she joins the Hunt, but when she's talking with Percy, she is different, and I'm sort of having her personality revolve around those two Biancas. Did that make any sense…?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I don't own PJATO or HOO**

**Book of the update: Percy Jackson and the Battle of the Labyrinth by Rick Riordan**

Chapter 9

We're sitting in a small café waiting for the rain to stop when Tristan suddenly freezes, his eyes going unfocused. He's back to normal before I can blink, but he seems unsettled.

"Tristan, what's wrong?" I ask, concerned.

"Um…nothing. Look, Bianca, I've got to go. Um, bye."

Before I can say anything at all he is out of the door and disappearing into the storm. "Bye." I hear myself say. The waitress walks over and asks if I want anything. I shake my head, still staring out the door. That look on his face…it wasn't natural…..it was almost like he was listening to something….

I see a rustle in the trees ahead of me and pull out my hunting knife, since my bow is still missing. Stepping lightly, I creep towards the noise. A faint silver glow seeps from between the leaves and I stop, intrigued. It could be a Hunter or Artemis herself. I call out the low birdcall that all Hunters are taught to recognize and the trees rustle again. A girl with spiky black hair comes out, eyes on something behind her. "Phoebe, if you want to play that stupid game again…."she trails off warningly. I just stand there awkwardly until she turns. "Phoebe…Bianca? Is that you? But…you're dead….How?"

Unsure how to respond, I open my mouth to explain, but then I see the circlet on her head. "Um…Thalia? Why do you have Zoe's circlet? What happened to Zoe? I she…"

Thalia is staring at me, her mouth agape, and her hand on her dagger handle. It's at least two minutes before she responds. "I…I think you need to see Lady Artemis. Explain to her….and she'll explain to you."

I nod and let her lead me back to the camp, just as confused as she.

"Lady Artemis? I think you need to see this." Thalia calls into the silvery tent.

"What is it, Thalia?" she pushes me into the tent to answer the goddess' question. "Bianca? I've been expecting you. Thalia, come in; listening at the tent flap will give you an awful cramp in your neck." Thalia came inside, looking sheepish. "Now. Bianca, explain. I heard what happened from your father, but I wish to hear this entire story for myself."

I took a deep breath. "When we were on the quest, and I was inside Talos, the electrocution and the metal collapsing didn't kill me. I thought it had when I woke up in the Underworld, but a few weeks ago, my father called me out to look at the Asphodel fields. I saw the Fates holding a life cord that was held together by two threads at the most. He made me watch as the Fates tied the two sides together, making a loop. He told me that I was never really dead, but he took me anyways, so I shadow-traveled out, and have been looking for you ever since. But when I was in trouble, Lady Artemis, my Hunter's bow did not come. Why?"

She gave me a sorrowful look. "when you saw your life cord, it was held together by black threads, not silver, no?" I nodded. "That's because your immortality saved your life, but only just. It faded away when the silver threads snapped. You are no longer a Hunter."

I stare at her in shock. "What? Can I join again? I didn't break my vows! It wasn't my fault that I almost died!"

She sighs sadly. "I am sorry, Bianca, but if you tried once more to become an eternal maiden, your life would burn up. Even with godly blood, a human spirit can only survive so much power. I am so sorry, but you can never join the Hunt again."

I look from her to Thalia and back again as I process this. Then a thought occurs to me. "Where is Zoe?"

"Zoe has passed. I am sorry. Your prophecy said that two would be "lost". You were lost, and Zoe fell by the hand of her father, Atlas. I'm sorry."

"Oh…" I say, then I stand up. "If I can no longer be a Hunter, can I go to Camp Half-Blood?"

Artemis nods kindly and I let Thalia guide me out of the forest and back onto the streets. "Thank you, Thalia. Congratulations on being lieutenant." She smiles gratefully before turning and walking back into the woods.

I walk across the road and past the café where I was with Tristan before. I kept walking until I was in the alley behind and I felt myself melt into the shadows. _Camp Half-Blood_, I thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Sorry for the really late update; I just started school, and this past week has been a bit…hectic. No excuse, but whatever. I don't own PJATO or HOO.**

Chapter 10

I'm about to cross the property line when I freeze. I'm supposed to be dead. What if they don't want me back? What if Nico is gone? What if everything's changed? Will Nico be mad that I didn't tell him?

These thoughts all spin through my head as I stare at the pine tree. Should I go? Should I leave? I finally shake them off and step into camp. Taking a deep breath, I make my way towards the Big House.

Chiron doesn't look up as I enter. He's writing a letter to a satyr it looks like. "Yes?" he asks absentmindedly. I clear my throat, unsure what to do. He signs the paper with a flourish and finally looks up. A thousand expressions run through his face: annoyance, shock, confusion, and happiness, worry confusion again, and then back to shock. "I-I don't know….Bianca?" he almost whispers.

I sigh and nod, then begin telling the story all over again. When I'm finished, he opens his mouth to speak, but is cut off by the arrival of someone walking in. "oh hello Bianca. Listen, Chiron- Bianca?" Grover practically shouts at me. Chiron, still shocked, gives the abbreviated version of my story. Grover runs off to tell everyone, and I am left alone with Chiron, unsure of what to say or do.

**A/N I'm not very good at "shocked" and "surprised". Can you tell? Sorry it was a miniature chapter….**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N io non ****acquistato. ****Capice?**

**Book of the update: Mockingjay by Suzanne Collins**

Chapter 11

After all the explanations have been made, and everyone has choked on their water or fallen flat on their face to see me, alive, there was still three people I hadn't told. Percy, Annabeth, and Nico. Nico isn't here at the moment, and Percy and Annabeth are off somewhere. When Grover told me that they were together now, I rolled my eyes: it took them long enough.

**A/N Ugh….I'm done…..that took me like 20 minutes to write. I have a sore throat and a stuffy nose, and it's very distracting…..I'm starting to think I have ADHD. I can never pay attention to anything for more than five minutes….**


	12. Chapter 12

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I really hate to do this, but my plan for this story has totally gone overboard right now...i can't remember it AT ALL. I'm sorry, but for now, this story is _**TEMPORARILY**_** on hold. Probably for like a week or two.**

**~SwimmerGurl-HuntressOfArtemis**


End file.
